<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiding from the Law by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361362">Hiding from the Law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hiding, Outlaw, Romance, date, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier has Lawmen after him, and you have to help him hide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Escuella/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiding from the Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Quick, hide me!" You hear a familiar voice say, along with the sounds of footsteps approaching your home.</p><p>You look up from your sewing to see Javier running towards you, his clothing dirty and his face covered in sweat. He places one hand on the wall, the other on his knee as he tries to catch his breath, swallowing it down in large gulps. You're sitting on your cosy rocking chair, the one that is always resting on your front porch, overlooking your small ranch.</p><p>"Where?!" you ask him. "Who are you running from this time?"</p><p>Javier is a very familiar man. You had met him at the Saloon in Rhodes; he spent all night sweet-talking to you, and you were honestly flattered. You knew he was an outlaw, a man on the run, but he was so irresistible, so handsome. He walked you home that night, eventually asking to see you again, and you obviously accepted. Javier had spent the last month coming to see you every day or so, taking you for walks, fishing, buying you nice jewellery. He hadn't asked to court you yet, but you already felt like you two were.</p><p>"Uhm.." Javier pauses as he looks around your homestead.</p><p>"Inside the house?" you suggest.</p><p>"No, they'll find me," Javier pauses again as he looks at you. You notice an idea enter his mind...</p><p>"I'll hide under your chair," Javier suggested, and has already begun shuffling on his hands and knees to hide underneath you.</p><p>"Erm, Javier?" You question, watching him try and hide under the legs of your rocking chair. It's not massive, there was definitely enough space for a person to hide under, but it looked awfully uncomfortable.</p><p>"Just move your skirt so it hides me," Javier urges as he finally manages to squeeze in the gap. "And drape your scarf over the side of the chair."</p><p>You do as told, positioning yourself so your thick floor-length skirt covers the front of the chair, followed by draping your scarf over the side until it reaches the floor. You hide what you're currently sewing, and put your needle through your scarf, making it look like you're fixing it.</p><p> </p><p>You hear Javier trying to calm his breathing, followed by footsteps approaching your home. Three law men on horseback ride up to your homestead, calming their horses as they halt beside your porch.</p><p>"Miss, have you seen a man go by here?" One of them questions you.</p><p>"What did he look like?" you ask as you looked up from your sewing.</p><p>"Average height, Mexican, ugly facial hair, white shirt and a grey waistcoat," the same man replies.</p><p>"Oh, yes. I saw him run past not long ago. He was heading towards Caliga Hall," you reply, pointing in that direction.</p><p>"Thank you very much Miss. Have a pleasant day," the Law man replies, giving his spur a tap, heading off down the direction you pointed.</p><p>"Good luck!" You shout.</p><p>You watch the Law men ride off into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>"They're gone, you can come out," you inform Javier.</p><p>You hear a sigh of relief, followed by Javier moaning about the Law man calling his facial hair ugly as he scrambles out from under your chair. He stands upright, stretching his back and arms before wiping the sweat off his forehead.</p><p>"Mi amor, thank you," Javier says as he gently takes your head in his hands, and places a loving kiss on your forehead. "I owe you, big time."</p><p>"Well, you're welcome to take me somewhere nice for dinner," you smile sweetly at him. "What were they after you for anyway?"</p><p>"I'll do more than that. And I punched a man in the street because he wouldn't stop following me, he was just... you know, shouting at me, the usual," Javier replies as he sits himself down on your porch steps, his body turned to look at you.</p><p>"He got what he deserves," you shrug.</p><p>"Mhmm. Exactly," Javier agrees. He pauses for a moment. "So, 7?" Javier asks.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"7 tonight... for dinner? I've already know where I'm taking you," Javier smiles.</p><p>"7 sounds perfect," You reply. It's hard not to smile back at him.</p><p>"I'll be here for then," Javier replies as he stands up. He whistles for his horse, then turns his attention to you. Javier takes your hand and kisses the back of it. "Guess I should go get myself cleaned up, huh?"</p><p>"Make sure you stay out of trouble as well," you jokingly reply. He lets out a small laugh and turns his attention to Boaz; Javier mounts his horse, calls out his goodbye, then trots off.</p><p>You pick up your sewing and head inside. Time to decide what to wear for tonight!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>